True love never die
by sadheart
Summary: Mitche and Shane broke up because of the long distance now a year later Mitche is in a trip in Paris with her friends and while she was their she meets someone she never thoughts that she will see their
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Mitche and shane broke up after a few monthes of ending their second summer at camp rock , they broke due to long distance relationship it was so hard for them especially after they become boyfriend and girlfriend , now a year later Mitche is now in her second year in high school , her school is making a week trip to Paris which is known as city of love and Mitche is going with Seirre and liz ( a new friend she made at her school ) but there is one thing she lost contact with Cait and connect 3 after the break up .

Now while she is in Paris something happens . what is it ? read to find out in true love never die .


	2. Chapter 2

_True love never die _

_Chapter 1 : _

_Mitche point of view _

_Me and Shane broke up after a few monthes of dating because the long distance was so hard for us so you can say things between us ended in a good way well sorta at least and after the break up I lost contact with Cait and connect 3 I sorta did not know what to say to them after the break up so ya I am the blame to that . anyway I am now in my second year in high school ._

_My school made us a trip to paris the city of love so Seirre and Liz ( my new friend from school ) convinced me to go with them so now I am in the plane with them to Paris . _

_Anyway I am listening to my music when I felt Liz shaking me I pulled my headphones off and I said _

__ what Liz ? . then she said while jumping in her seat happily _

__ we are landing , oh my god I am so exicted can you believe it we are in Paris the city of love , oh my god we are going to have so much fun we are so going shopping and sightseeing an…. She said with out taking a breath so I cut her off laughing _

__ wow Liz come down I know we are in Paris but come down a bit people are looking at us . that is true people are looking at us amused then she looked around to see I was right she become bright red while she was doing that me and Seirre was laughing our asses of , after we calmed down I noticed we landed so I said while standing up _

__come on guys the plane landed . with that we got out the plane and we met up with the rest of our classmates and our teacher , after we got our bags our teacher led us to a bus that was waiting for us to take us to the hotel we are staying at after we went to our room we found out that me and Liz and Seirre are sharing a room together we cheered happily, then we unpacked our stuff and we all were tired from the plane so we went to our beds and toke a nap when I am about to go to sleep I had a good feeling that something good is going to happen and I trust my feelings so I wonder what will happen ._

* * *

Hey everyone this is my new story

I still going to complete the unexpected return so do not worry .

I am so sorry fo not updating earlier I was busy but I promise I will try to update more often .

Now please review and tell what do you think should I keep writing or not ? and I am sorry for the writing mistakes

Sorry for the short chapter I promise if I keep writing I will make the chapters longer

So please review and tell me what do guys think

Love Reem


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's POV:

It has been a year since I had last seen Mitchie... Since I'd seen her smile. Since I had been truly happy. I didn't know we thought that breaking up was for good. A year ago we broke up because we couldn't handle the long distance between us; so we kinda agreed that it was hard to maintain a romantic relationship and so we remained friends. But after we broke up, Mitchie didn't talk with any of us.

Anyway, right now Connect 3 (with of course, Caitlyn) were on a World Wide Tour and right now we were in Paris known as The City of Love. I always imagined that I would be here with Mitchie. She always thought that Paris was so romantic to go to. So I always dreamed of bringing her here one day but now I don't think that it was possible any more after we had all lost contact with her. We tried everything to find her but we always came at dead ends. We hoped that she would come back to Camp Rock for a third year but she never did come. Anyway we had just landed and were on our way to our hotel.

When we reached the hotel that we are staying at, we quickly got settled into our suites and we all decided to take naps. We were pretty tired out from the plane journey. Tired, I went to my bed and got in to take a short nap after I had finished unpacking. Before I went to sleep, I had a feeling that something good was going to happen and I fell asleep wondering what it was.

* * *

Mitchie's POV:

After we woke up from our naps, I still had the feeling that something good was going to happen.

We decided to go get some lunch then we will do something from there. After we arrived at the hotel's restaurant and ordered our lunches we started to talk to each other.

"So I was thinking after we finish eating, we should go and ask our teacher what the plan is for today." Liz said. Sierra and I nodded, agreeing.

"Sounds great." we simply said.

So after we finished eating we went to find our teacher and when we found him, we asked him what the plan was for today.

"We are going to the Eiffel Tower." he told us. We cheered happily and soon after we got on the bus that was going to drive us there.

When we got there everyone nearly ran out the bus due to excitement. And there we were; in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was so beautiful! I still couldn't believe that I was in Paris! I always thought that I would be here with Shane...

Shane.

There is not a day that goes past that I didn't regret the fact I didn't keep in contact with him and the rest of Connect 3 and of course Caitlyn... she was my best friend. I do not how I could have broken contact with them. The guilt was eating me alive and I felt so ashamed that I could not go back to Camp Rock for my third year there. I couldn't face them.

Anyway I forced myself to stop thinking about them so I didn't ruin the trip for Sierra and Liz. I broke out my thoughts to hear Sierra talking about her excitement, hooking our arms and dragging us up the stairs to Eiffel Tower so we could see the view from up there.

"Come on guys! Let's get up there. We have an hour before we have to meet up with the rest." she said, making us trip and laugh stupidly.

With that being said, we got up there after a few minutes of intense stair walking. And let me tell you. The city looked so beautiful from up here. I cannot believe it. After a few minutes, I had the same feeling again that something good was going to happen. I wonder what that about. Suddenly, I felt someone who had tripped on me so I turned around to see who that person was and I saw...

SHANE?!

"Oh my god, I am so sor-MITCHE?!" Shane gasped.

OH WAS HE DOING HERE?

* * *

Shane's POV

After we woke up from our nap and ate lunch, we decided, since we didn't have anything to do today, to go to see the Eiffel Tower so here we were an hour later. We were inside Eiffel tower and we went up to the top to see the beautiful view. It was so beautiful.

Somehow, I tripped and I fell on a girl. The girl turned around and when I saw the girl she turned out to be...

"Oh my god, I am so sor-MITCHE?!" I gasped.

OH MY GOD. WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?

* * *

I want to thanks . .xfor being my beta in this story .

Now please review and tell what do you think

Love Reem


End file.
